bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gill
was the top Pyrus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He used Pyrus Krakix as his Guardian Bakugan and his Battle Gear was Vicer. Description Gill is a calm, cool warrior who pledges loyalty to Emperor Barodius. He has no parents and was brought up by Emperor Barodius, whom he looks up to like an older brother. If ordered by Emperor Barodius, he will go into battle like an obedient soldier regardless of right or wrong. Gill trained the Special Bakugan Team that was in charge of protecting Emperor Barodius. His student and prodigy was Airzel. Gill shows more patience with his subordinates, such as giving Lena advice concerning Kazarina and giving Zenet a second chance, although eventually his patience wears thin at their losses. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Gill first appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders beside Emperor Barodius. He seems to want to be close to him, and make sure he's safe. He inquires about Nurzak's study on the dimensional shift. He then appears again in episode 5 telling Sid Arcale to not battle the Brawlers anymore and let Ren handle it.He, Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished and Gill also said what Ren is trying to do still doesn't go upon the fact the Battle Brawlers had sided with the Neathians. He appeared again once in episode 11, seeing that bringing battlers from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Airzel joined in the battle and all seemed to be very good brawlers. In episode 12, he used Krakix to stun Rubanoid from behind because he was disrespecting Emperor Barodius. Kazarina then disposed of Rubanoid and Sid to do an experiment. In episode 14 he assisted the other Twelve Orders in brawling the Neathians. He and Kazarina teamed up to battle Fabia and Captian Elright, who was able to escape from the Gundalians. The battle was going either way until the Sacred Orb sent all Gundalians away. In the early beginning of episode 17, before Lena and Kazarina battle Shun and Dan, he gave Lena some advice: watch her back around Kazarina as she may attempt to use her as a scapegoat if the mission was a failure. At the end of the episode, he has a conversation with Kazarina regarding how Lena seemed to know her plan, implying that she knows he warned her. Gill remarks that in these hard times, barely anyone can be trusted, while Ren is eavesdropping. In episode 20, he set off to the second shield to analyze its data so it can be destroyed for good. Ren was supposed to go with him to distract the Neathians but Zenet copied his appearance and went with him, leaving Ren behind. When "Ren" was acting strange Krakix bumped him on the forehead, forcing Zenet to go back to her true form. After saying she just wanted another chance Gill agreed to let her help. While Zenet was brawling against Shun he was gathering data from the Second Shield. He only succeeded in getting 76% of the data due to Shun tricking Contestir to fire on Krakix. This forced Gill to fight against Shun. He had the upper hand but due to Shun turning all of Zenet's attacks back at Gill and with Dan showing up to lend a hand, Gill and Zenet lost. As he was about to punish Zenet Contestir came up with an idea to Zenet spy on the other Twelve Orders for him. After reporting that Nurzak and Kazarina were going to overthrow Barodius, Gill eliminated her. In episode 21, he says he will take Kazarina down one way or another, which would lead the two into battle against each other later on in the series. In episode 22 he, Airzel, and Stoica stalled the brawlers by using kids from Bakugan Interspace to fight them. In episode 24 and 25, he battles Jake and Coredem and defeats them. In episode 27, he was seen briefly at the beginning of the episode trying to destroy the third shield. However, he finds that the third shield has a DNA barrier and retreats to Gundalia to report that to Emperor Barodius. In episode 30, he separates Shun and Marucho from Dan under Barodius' orders and he and Airzel battle them. Although Shun manages to defeat Airzel, Gill still defeats the two of them by utilizing Vicer and a Gate Card that removed Shun and Marucho's Battle Gear. In episode 34, he becomes frustrated over the fact that Kazarina became Barodius' second-in-command, replacing Gill, thus angering him because he had been loyal to Barodius for many years. He later ends up brawling Ren and Linehalt. During the process, Ren told him about Barodius's lies and true motives to keep him underground; which marks Gill didn't know about it. In episode 35, he battled Ren Krawler to no result. In episode 36, he battled Dan, Fabia, Marucho, Ren, Jake and Shun on Gundalia. He, along with Stoica and Airzel, was supposed to go to Neathia to help Emperor Barodius, but he stayed on Gundalia supposedly because his ship was damaged. In episode 37, he assassinated Kazarina, freeing all who were hypnotized by her. Nobody knows that he was the one who killed her except Barodius, Airzel, Stoica and possibly Nurzak because he had his suspicions. In episode 38, he tried to prevent Fabia, Mason and Nurzak from returning to Neathia, but was held off by Aranaut and Avior. He later got on his ship and returned to help Barodius attack Neathia, but Barodius knew that Gill had attacked Kazarina from overhearing Stoica and Airzel's conversation. Barodius told Dharak to attack his ship and Gill died from the attack alongside Krakix, Airzel and Strikeflier. Bakugan * Pyrus Krakix (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) * Silver Vicer (Battle Gear) Bakugan Dimensions * Pyrus Krakix (1000 Gs) * Pyrus Lumitroid (1000 Gs) * Pyrus Gren (1000 Gs) Trivia * Gill's loyalty to Emperor Barodius is a lot like Gus's loyalty to Spectra Phantom; probably due to him being raised by Barodius' family. * He's loyalty also resembles Odion's loyalty to Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh!. * At the same time Gill was going to be killed, the Sacred Orb reacted the same way same it did with Nurzak; which marks that Gill, Krakix, Airzel and Strikeflier could have been transported to the same space between dimensions. Battles Gill is a powerful brawler as most of his battles have been wins. He was also able to single-handedly defeat Shun and Marucho, the second and third strongest brawlers on Earth at the time. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrus Users Category:Gundalians